My Dreams Keeper
by RockQueen98
Summary: "You are my dreams keeper, Harry. All of them were about you, and now you have made them come true. Without you… My love for you was just a dream. But now you keep all of the love I have to give." A one-shot for MisreadSoul.


I am sorry for the wait MisreadSoul, but here is your one-shot. It isn't as long as the other one, but in my opinion, this one is nicer. I didn't include a child sorry, but that's because I had a better idea for the title without a child. Anyway, here you are!

oOo

My Dreams Keeper

oOo

In all of his years at Hogwarts, all Draco Malfoy wanted was the love of Harry James Potter. It was his dream, and something he spent his nights dreaming about. To him, while he was still a student, that's all it seemed to be; a dream. Nothing more than just a wish, or a fantasy. But it was still a little something that kept him going through the tough times he had to deal with, simply because of his name. And that was another reason why he believed that being with Harry Potter was simply impossible. There were other reasons of course, like Ginny Weasley and the fact that they "hated" each other.

However, as times went on, his dream seemed to become slightly more possible. Harry had saved him from the Fienfyr that Vincent Crabbe had cast in the Room of Requirement. Draco, as much as he didn't want to, knew that Harry had no reason to save his life, apart from Draco helping him in his own home. But it gave him that little bit of hope.

After the war, he tried to make himself forget Harry. He was with Ginny, and Draco began to yet again be driven from hope. He got a job as a healer, to everyone's surprise, and just focused on that. He lived on his own in an apartment near Hogsmeade, and only really exited there to visit his parents, go to work and go to The Three Broomsticks. That very place is what changed his life forever.

One night, after a particularly difficult shift, he decided on a drink. To his surprise, he came across Harry Potter, sat on his own at the bar, with a drink in front of him. His head was lowered and his eyes were looking down. After taking a deep breath, he walked over and stood by him.

"Ha- Potter?" Draco said. Harry looked up, slightly shocked and puzzled at his old enemy.

"Malfoy?" He said.

"Please could I join you?" Draco asked politely. Harry looked a little surprised for a moment, but then shrugged and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Go ahead." He replied. Draco thanked him and sat down. He ordered his own drink and they sat silently for a few moments. Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to Harry.

"So… How's everything been?" He asked. Harry sighed and brushed his hair back in a stressed sort of way.

"Great, I guess. I broke up with Ginny today." He said. Draco tried his best not to look relieved, and instead looked at him with sympathy.

"Oh, how did she take it?" Draco asked.

"Ha, not very well. The Weasleys aren't very happy with me at the moment." Harry said, and brushed his hair back again.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Draco said, this time with true sympathy.

"Yeah… Thanks." Harry said. An awkward silence fell for another few minutes, but this time, it was Harry's turn to break it. "So… How's everything going with you?" He asked.

"Oh… Alright, I guess. A bit boring if I'm honest, and a bit lonely too. Not everyone wants to be friends with an ex-Death Eater." Draco sighed. Harry smiled sadly at him.

"It's kind of the opposite with me. _Everyone _wants to be my friend now, because of me defeating Voldemort and all that. But they don't know me properly. They only want to be a part of my fame, not me." He said. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I understand… Listen, do you maybe want to come back to my apartment? I mean, so we have a bit more peace? It's just outside Hogsmeade." He asked. Harry looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah, why not. Oh, and call me Harry if you want." Harry said.

"Okay then Harry, call me Draco." Draco replied. He couldn't stop the joyful smile, but it was alright, because Harry gave one in return.

After that night, it soon became news that Harry Potter was with Draco Malfoy. Not everyone believed it, they thought he was doing it for more attention, but no one could deny it, not even Ginny Weasley, after the news got out that they were engaged. Neither cared what anyone else had to say, they only cared for each other.

Draco could hardly believe that his dream had come true. It never seemed possible, it just seemed like a pathetic fantasy. But now, all of his dreams had been granted by Harry.

"You are my dreams keeper, Harry. All of them were about you, and now you have made them come true. Without you… My love for you was just a dream. But now you keep all of the love I have to give."

Draco whispered these words to Harry on the night of their wedding, and he had never spoken more truthful words in his life.

oOo

I hoped you like it, and I am yet again sorry for the wait and the shortness of this.


End file.
